I Always Thought that I'd be the Queen
by MarBere123
Summary: Téa Gardner nació para ser reina... o al menos eso es lo que siempre le han dicho desde que fue prometida al príncipe Atem; sin embargo, ahora que su compromiso ha sido roto, ¿qué debe hacer? AU


**_YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE._**

**_Bueno... Esta es una historia que literalmente me salió de la nada. Implica tanto vaseshipping como peachshipping, así que espero les guste :) _**

* * *

Téa abrazó su almohada con fuerza. Su largo y pomposo vestido era totalmente incómodo, pero ni siquiera le importaba.

Oyó golpes en su puerta.

"Señorita—"

"¡Largo!" gritó. No sabía de quién se trataba, pero probablemente era una doncella.

"Pero señorita, el Duque requiere su presencia."

Téa exhaló y se sentó en su cama. No podía negarse a atender al llamado, era así como las cosas funcionaban.

"Entiendo," contestó con simpleza.

Se levantó lentamente y arregló su vestido, aunque este ya estaba más allá de la salvación.

Cuando salió de su habitación, la doncella ya se había ido, por lo que los enormes y solitarios corredores la recibieron. No era muy tarde, de hecho, el sol recién se estaba escondiendo, pero Téa no podía evitar sentir que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue al estudio de su padre.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomó una profunda respiración, entonces tocó dos veces.

"Oí que me llamó," dijo al entrar.

Su padre le daba la espalda y miraba por el enorme ventanal. A un lado, su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de decoración haciendo un bordado, fingiendo una aparente severa calma. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, lo que solo incrementó los latidos del corazón de Téa.

Entonces oyó a su padre suspirar.

"¿Me podrías explicar qué pasó con el Príncipe Atem?" pidió.

Téa tragó saliva, pero no supo qué decir en realidad. Antes de que pudiera pensar en cómo responder, es más, cuando empezaba a abrir la boca, su padre dio media vuelta y golpeó fuertemente su escritorio. El sonido hizo eco en la habitación y tanto Téa como su madre dieron un sobresalto.

"¡¿Por qué diablos rompió su compromiso, Téa?!"

"Yo... Esto... Me dijo— El Príncipe Atem dijo que se ha enamorado de la señorita Owston," explicó lo mejor que pudo.

"¿La señorita Owston?" entonces su madre habló por primera vez, dejando a un lado su bordado. "¿No es la hija bastarda del Conde?"

Téa tragó saliva.

"Sí, ella, pero—"

Su madre sonrió y ella se encogió. Esa sonrisa... Sus padres normalmente eran personas amables y cariñosas, pero lo que les molestaba, les molestaba.

"¿Y no te di consejos para mantenerla alejada del Príncipe?"

"Yo lo intenté, madre, pero ellos—"

"Un momento," su padre la interrumpió. Sus fieros ojos entonces se posaron en su madre señalándola con el dedo índice. "¿Fuiste tú quién le dijo que hiciera todas esas cosas? ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias?! ¡Fueron la excusa perfecta para romper el compromiso!"

"Padre, yo no—"

"Oh, querido, por supuesto que las pensé, pero se suponía que no era algo de lo que tuviéramos que preocuparnos," su madre alzó la barbilla con desdén, como si Téa fuera una pebleya que había cometido el error de ensuciar su vestido con barro. "¿Qué clase de hija de Duque no puede ni siquiera ganar contra la hija de un simple Conde? Téa, no gastamos en la mejor educación para que perdieras contra esa... salvaje."

"Creo que es más liberal que salvaje," se atrevió a decir, pero luego se arrepintió.

Su padre se llevó los dedos al medio de sus cejas y masajeó como si estuvieran en la peor situación del mundo.

"¿Y ahora cómo se supone que encare a los demás lores? ¡Qué vergüenza! Tienes suerte de no haber sido exiliada ni revocada de tu título noble."

Lo que sea que fuera a salir de sus labios, se detuvo. Téa no entendía lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

"¿Por qué me—?"

"Es suficiente," fue interrumpida otra vez. Su padre parecía agotado, por lo que tomó asiento. Su madre, por otro lado, se acercó a él y empezó a hacerle masajes en los hombros. "Ve a tu habitación... o a donde quieras. No quiero oír más."

"Oh, y arregla tu vestido, o mejor cámbialo. Está todo arrugado y desaliñado," agregó su madre.

Téa apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que sus puños arrugaron más la tela de su vestido. Ni siquiera había podido decir su parte de la historia. Su vestido no importaba en ese momento. ¡¿Qué diablos—?!

"Está bien, me retiro," terminó por decir antes de dirigirse a la salida del estudio.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y exhaló. No pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran al evocar todo lo que sus padres le acababan de decir. ¿Por qué todo era su culpa? ¿Qué había hecho ella, más que es esperar lo que le habían prometido? Hizo todo lo que le dijeron. Esperó pacientemente por su momento, pero cuando creyó que ya había llegado, lo único que hizo el Príncipe Atem fue romper su compromiso acusándola de cosas que ella no había hecho.

_Está bien_, se dijo. Quizá se obligó a ignorar alguna que otra broma por parte de sus amigas.

Quizá no debió dejar pasar que humillaran a la señorita Owston como lo hicieron, ¡pero ella nunca se quejó! Es más, Téa creyó que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo por sí sola, nunca creyó que se quejaría con el Príncipe acerca de las veces que ella le requintó por hacer cosas inapropiadas para las hijas de los lores —como montar a caballo a horcajadas, o bailar vals con el mismo hombre más de tres veces.

Se sentía tan furiosa y humillada. ¿Qué pasaría con todos los años que perdió al ser educada para ser la perfecta reina?

Siempre pensó que sería reina.

Esa era su posición por derecho.

Apretó la mandíbula y volvió a pararse derecha. Tenía que hablar con el Príncipe Atem. Convencerlo de volver con ella.

Tenía. que. recuperar. lo. suyo.

* * *

El carruaje de Téa llegó puntual como siempre, pero la tranquilidad de ese día no era la misma.

Estaba recorriendo el mismo camino que la siempre recorría, saludando a las personas que siempre veía, pero oyendo comentarios que antes oía.

_"Hey, ¿escuchaste los rumores?" _

_"¡Sí! Mi padre me dijo que el príncipe rompió su compromiso." _

_"No solo eso, sino que la cambió por la hijo bastarda del Conde de Owston."_

Téa detuvo sus pasos y miró en la dirección de donde provenían los comentarios. Sentadas en el gran patio de Academia, estaban un grupo de chicas, probablemente de años inferiores, hijas de oficiales o de barones. No era mentira que una sola mirada bastó para que cerraran sus bocas y desviaran su atención a otro tema.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y continuó su camino.

Como era de esperarse del primer Príncipe de la nación, Atem realizaba muchos trabajos administrativos dentro de la escuela aparte del estudio y sus prácticas con los caballeros, por lo que Téa tenía que apurarse si quería encontrarlo en la oficina del comité estudiantil.

"Adelante," dio permiso una vez ella tocó la puerta.

"Su Majestad," saludó con una leve inclinación. Atem pareció ligeramente sorprendido cuando dejó un par de papeles sobre su escritorio.

Pero luego una tranquila sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Téa, no esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto," comentó. "¿Necesitas algo?"

Téa apretó la tela de su vestido.

¿Si necesitaba algo? ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta calma, como si solo fuera a hablar de negocios o contratos? ¿Como si no hubiera roto con ella apenas hace un día?

Ja..., pensó. Los compromisos son contratos, después de todo.

"Vine a hablar de... lo nuestro," se atrevió a sugerir.

Vio los hombros de Atem ponerse rígidos. Era obvio que no se esperaba eso.

"¿Lo nuestro?" repitió. "Creí que habíamos concluido todo de manera efectiva."

Alzó ambas cejas. «Efectiva» quería decir que habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero la verdad era que Téa no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que se le diera una compensación y se le buscara otro compromiso.

¡¿Quién querría casarse con alguien que fue rechazada por el mismísimo príncipe heredero del reino?!

No importaba lo que la familia Real dijera, los rumores serían sobre ella. No sobre el Príncipe, no sobre la bastarda Owston. La mancha, el error, siempre lo tendría ella.

¡Siempre sería su culpa por no ser lo suficientemente buena como hija de un Duque!

"Sabe que no es así," contestó. "Sabe lo que yo pensaba y sabe lo que mis padres querían de esto. ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto, después de todo lo que tuve que hacer y aprender por usted? ¿Cómo puede cambiarme por la hija de una pu—?"

"¡Téa!" el Príncipe la interrumpió levantándose de su escritorio. Por un momento, Téa de verdad se asustó, pues olvidó que ahora estaba hablando con el hijo del rey, no con su amigo de la infancia. "Por todos los años en los que nos conocemos, fingiré que no estuve a punto de oír eso."

Sin embargo se dio cuenta que él no la castigaría, porque él sabía que eso era solo el resultado de lo que él mismo había provocado.

Así que tomó aire y continuó:

"Y por todos los años en los que nos conocemos, le pido que reconsidere todo esto," imploró. "No me importa si la mantienes como una amante. No me importa si amas más a sus hijos que a los míos, mientras yo sea la esposa oficial—"

"Mientras tú seas la reina y tu hijo el siguiente heredero, querrás decir," volvió a interrumpirla.

Téa tragó saliva cuando el príncipe cerró uno de sus puños.

Nunca se lo veía furioso.

Él era reconocido por ser alguien de mente fría y de personalidad impasible, pero ahora... Téa no estaba segura, pero parecía que ahora había tocado uno de sus nervios.

Pero se obligó a no retroceder.

"¡No puede romper un compromiso de tantos años así de sencillo!"

"Claro que puedo."

"¿Acaso el rey lo sabe?"

"Por supuesto. Sabe que amo a la hija del Conde."

"¡Ama a una hija bastarda! ¡A la hija de una prostituta!"

"¡Deja de hablar así, me estás insultando a mí también, ¿sabes?!"

Atem exhaló mostrándose desesperado. Téa lo estaba arrinconando de alguna u otra forma, pero ella también se sentía del mismo modo.

Así que perdió la oportunidad de disculparse cuando él habló de nuevo.

"Bastarda o no, fue reconocida por el Conde, lo que le da suficiente nobleza como para ser mi esposa," declaró con seguridad antes de negar con la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. "Tú no eres así, Téa. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Téa sintió que su ojo derecho temblaba y apretó todavía más sus puños, si eso era posible.

"¿Que qué pasa conmigo? ¡¿Qué pasa con usted?! ¡¿Cómo puede escoger a esa chica sobre mí?! ¡¿Cómo puede escoger a alguien que se queja por cosas tan simples como regaños y después usarlo como excusa para desecharme?!" intentó tomar una profunda respiración para calmarse, pero no lo logró. Si seguía así, probablemente diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría después; como sea, había algo que Téa tenía preguntar pasase lo que pasase. Su voz de repente perdió fuerza. "¿Que acaso nunca me quiso como yo lo quiero a usted?"

El Príncipe guardó silencio por varios segundos, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Téa.

No hasta que decidió responder.

"Te equivocas," le dijo con una expresión que no supo reconocer, confundiéndola. "No me quieres a mí."

Y antes de que Téa pudiera decir algo más, el Príncipe le dio la espalda, diciéndole en silencio que era hora de que se vaya.

Téa se tragó sus palabras frustrada. Apretando los labios, dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado.

* * *

"¿No fuiste un poco duro con alguien a quien conoces desde los cinco años?" preguntó una voz ingresando por la puerta que conectaba aquella sala con la del costado.

Atem exhaló antes de recostar su espalda en el muro de la habitación. Su mirada se dirigió hacia fuera de la gran ventana, lo que le daba visión a prácticamente toda la Academia.

"Tiene suerte de que decidiera no exiliarla o algo así. Imagina que papá hubiese estado en mi lugar," intentó bromear, pero ambos sabían la respuesta a ese escenario.

Oyó un suspiro.

"Tienes razón, pero aún así, lo que ella dice no pierde valor. En teoría, sería mejor que hicieras lo que ella sugiere."

Atem negó.

"Quizá si Mana no hubiera sido reconocida, sería una opción, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Además," su mirada volvió al chico con el que estaba hablando. "No podría hacer lo mismo que papá te hizo a ti, Yūgi."

Yūgi, su hermano menor, hijo de la única Reina que había habido, sonrió como si lo que dijera no tuviera importancia.

"Tampoco es que quisiera ser rey, sabes," se encogió de hombros, pero para Atem no pasó desapercibido el tono resentido en su voz.

Ver a su hermano menor era casi como verse al espejo, las únicas diferencias físicas que tenían se reducían a un poco los rasgos del rostro y el color de piel.

No es que su padre odiara a la reina, su esposa oficial, pero era obvio que el amor que sentía por su madre era más real y profundo que lo que sentía por la reina.

Atem fue el primero en ser concebido y, por razones obvias/oficiales, el rey fue obligado a concebir con la reina tiempo después. Sin embargo la reina nunca llegó a recuperarse del parto y falleció a los pocos años de dar a luz a Yūgi, por lo que, si bien su madre no pudo tomar el puesto debido a sus raíces, el rey pudo convertirlo a él en el heredero legítimo del trono y dejar a Yūgi el puesto de diplomático, o representante de la nación en otros países.

"Como sea, creo que debería irme," agregó despidiéndose con una mano.

Atem sonrió un poco y asintió sabiendo lo que Yūgi iba a hacer.

"Sí, deberías hacer eso."

Y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Si bien Yūgi decía que no quería ser rey y que no le importaba, el abandono por parte del rey —su padre— lo había marcado de un modo en el que solo los niños tratados de la misma manera podrían entender.

Atem no odiaba a su padre, lo amaba, pero también amaba demasiado a su hermano como para perdonarlo por eso.

Y por eso tampoco podía perdonar a Téa por degradar su propio valor y el de sus futuros hijos, sin pensar en lo que ellos sentirían.

* * *

Exhaló exasperada. No podía ni siquiera pensar en ir a clases en ese momento. Estaba cansada de oír los murmullos a su alrededor y sentir las miradas mal intencionadas en su dirección.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Sabía que de algún modo debía recuperar lo que había perdido, ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo, si el príncipe ni siquiera quería escucharla?

¿Quizá había sido muy dura?

_No_.

Su sugerencia estaba dentro de lo aceptable, seguramente ya le habían propuesto algo así. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué ahora parecía que la odiaba? Un baile se acercaba. Era para celebrar el regreso del príncipe Yūgi y la graduación del príncipe Atem.

¿Se suponía que debía aparecer sola?

"Disculpa, se te cayó esto."

Detuvo sus pasos de pronto y dio media vuelta. Aunque ya conocía esa voz, igual se sorprendió al verla ahí parada con su pañuelo en la mano como si nada ocurriera entre ellas.

Su cabello rubio y piel clara contrastaba con las características del príncipe Atem, pero no por ello se veían mal.

Tenía que admitirlo, la chica que estaba frente a ella era muy hermosa y hacía una buena combinación estética con su ahora ex-prometido.

Pero no le importaba.

"Vamos, señorita Mana, no la vaya a lastimar," dijo una de las chicas que iba detrás de la nueva prometida del príncipe.

La otra asintió con esmero.

"Es mejor irnos," sugirió.

Pero Mana las miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Vamos, chicas, no sean así," regañó con incomodidad.

Téa recibió el pañuelo que se le había caído con mala gana.

"Hm, ¿ahora te comportas como una heroína trágica?" cuestionó.

La señorita Mana alzó ambas cejas.

"No sé a lo que se refiere."

Sonrió irónicamente.

"Oh, vamos, seguro que has leído un par de novelas así. En las que la protagonista es tan buena que incluso defiende a la antagonista que en algún momento la acosó e intimidó."

"¿Eh?" parpadeó confundida.

Téa exhaló y rodó los ojos con exasperación.

"Ah... Al parecer, libros y novelas no es algo que la hija de una prostituta conozca," y por primera vez en lo que la había estado observando, vio a la dulce señorita Mana apretar la mandíbula con rabia.

"Puede que tenga sus diferencias conmigo, pero le pido por favor que no insulte ni meta a mi madre en esto," exigió.

Se encogió de hombros.

"¿O qué? ¿Me volverás a acusar con su Majestad? Creí que ya habías obtenido lo que querías."

"¿De qué está hablando?" quiso saber.

Téa no sabía qué clase de frustración estaba sintiendo al ver su ignorancia.

"¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Ja! ¿Es en serio? ¡Te robaste a mi novio y mi futuro, ¿y no sabes de qué estoy hablando?!"

Mana apretó los labios, claramente molesta.

"Mi intención nunca fue robar nada," declaró antes de empezar a continuar su camino. "Y no me gusta hacia dónde se dirige esta conversación. Así que si me diculpa—"

Pero justo cuando pasaba a su lado, Téa no pudo soportarlo más.

¿Quién se había creído para ser ella quien terminara la conversación primero? ¡¿Quién era ella para tratarla como si no fuera nada?! ¡Le quitó su destino, maldita sea!

"Entonces devuélvemelo," ordenó tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola.

No supo si le había hecho daño, pero sí la oyó jadear.

"¡Devuélveme lo que es mío!"

_"Tienes que usar cualquier método, Téa."_

"¡Si no te interesa ser reina, entonces quédate a su lado como amante! ¡Si no querías enamorarlo entonces distánciate!"

_"Pero él no me ama, madre, y para ser sincera yo tam—" _

_"Oh, qué ingenua mi hija. Qué importa si no se aman. Ser reina es tu destino. Representar a las mujeres de nuestro país es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. Para eso naciste."_

La jaló hacia atrás y la encaró frente a frente.

"¡Devuélveme mi razón de existir!"

"¡S-Señorita Gardner!" oyó a una de las chicas asustarse.

"¡Me estás haciendo daño, suéltame!" y luego oyó a la señorita Owston gritarle.

Por primera vez oía a alguien de menor rango tutearla. Se sintió ofendida.

_"Hija de un Duque y nieta de un Marqués. Solo una princesa tendría mejor sangre que tú, pero por suerte no hay ninguna."_

"¡¿Ahora crees que eres igual a mí, o mejor que yo?! ¡No te creas tanto solo por ser su prometida!" exclamó.

Téa veía su expresión reflejada en los ojos verdes de Mana y lo que veía no le gustaba. Se sentía tan... patética.

Atem tenía razón, esa no era ella. Esa imagen tan desesperada y desaliñada, no era la de ella. Pero entonces, ¿quién era ella realmente? Siempre fue educada para ser reina. Siempre pensó que sería reina. Por eso se comportaba de la mejor manera. De la forma en la que nadie tuviera quejas, sino halagos y admiración.

Pero ya no iba a ser reina, entonces no podía detenerse. Era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de ella y estaba segura que en su expresión no había más que horror de sí misma.

Quería parar, respirar y recuperar lo que sea que había perdido para emoezar comportarse así, pero—

Entonces sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y otra la sujetaba por el brazo con el que había retenido a Mana.

Su respiración era agitada y sus latidos se oían en su cabeza, y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

"Bueno, creo que sería mejor detener esto de una vez, ¿no?" Téa reaccionó ante la voz que surgió.

Giró levemente la cabeza.

"¿Yūgi?" el chico le sonrió como siempre lo hacía y asintió.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Téa," le dijo. "Pero creo que no estamos en el mejor momento para hablar, ¿o sí?"

Sus ojos amatistas, ligeramente más amables que los de Atem, se posaron en la mano de Téa, que seguía fuertemente enroscada en la muñeca de Mana. Por alguna razón su mirada se volvió acuosa.

"Oh, Dios, ¡lo siento tanto!" se disculpó al notar que prácticamente había dejado sus dedos marcados en la blanca piel de la señorita Owston.

Mana se soltó de su agarre con un fuerte tirón.

"¿Lo siente, dice?" replicó. "Me ha estado acusando de robar lo que «es suyo» y me ha exigido que se lo devuelva, ¿y se está disculpando conmigo? ¿Acaso no ve el problema en todo esto?"

Téa asintió.

"Te he ofendido, lo lam—"

"¡No me refiero a eso!" la interrumpió. Parecía que había ganado más valentía al responderle, pero la verdad era que Téa podía ver que no era eso, sino que sus propios sentimientos estaban rebalsando, así que solo la dejó continuar. "¿Acaso sabe por qué el Príncipe Atem la dejó? ¡Está tan absurdamente molesta que ni siquiera conoce sus propios sentimientos o los de él!"

"¿Mis propios sentimientos?" repitió Téa.

La señorita Owston alzó la mirada y la conectó directamente con la suya, ignorando por completo sus posiciones y que el segundo príncipe estaba ahí.

Tomó aire y continuó.

"El deber como reina no sólo es apoyarlo en cuestiones políticas, sino en privadas, y sin embargo, ¿en dónde estaba cuando él se encontraba tan estresado que ni siquiera podía sonreír abiertamente? ¿En dónde estaba cuando él necesitaba un respiro de aire fresco y no un entierro en papeles? ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo cuando él—?!"

"Señorita Owston, le recuerdo que no está hablando con cualquier persona," entonces Yūgi intervino, sorprendiendo a Téa y callando a la hija del Conde.

Mana apretó los labios y asintió.

"Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar esto, su Majestad," se disculpó con una reverencia, aunque fue obvio que no lo hacía más que por obligación.

Téa se mantuvo en silencio cuando la hija del Conde decidió retirarse con sus acompañantes.

_"Si parece que el Príncipe se desvía, es tu deber devolverlo al buen camino."_

Apretó los labios.

"¿Podría dejarme de una vez?" pidió a Yūgi.

Él pareció darse cuenta que todavía no había soltado ni su hombro ni su brazo.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo.

Téa suspiró alejándose unos pasos. Ya no sabía qué sentir. ¿Acaso la hija del Conde sabía algo que ella no?

"Tengo que irme," hizo una leve reverencia antes de dar media vuelta.

Sin embargo Yūgi no se lo permitió.

"¿Vas a asistir al Gran Baile?" preguntó.

Ella se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo.

"¿Aparecer sola? Sabe que no puedo hacer eso," contestó.

"¿Y por qué no vienes como mi acompañante?" quiso saber.

Téa alzó una ceja. Hacía años que no veía al príncipe Yūgi cara a cara, pues como parte de sus estudios, el Rey lo había mandado a reinos vecinos como Maiami o Heartland, pero nunca habría imaginado verlo tan cambiado.

Sonrió resignada y juntó sus dos manos frente a su cuerpo.

"Sabes que tampoco puedo hacer eso."

"¿Por qué?"

Sí, había cambiado. Antes tartamudearía solo para responderle.

"Porque ir sola, o ir con alguien más, solo confirmaría lo que todavía no estoy dispuesta a aceptar," respondió.

Yūgi suspiró.

"Eres muy terca," le dijo. "¿Por qué no puedes dejar ir a mi hermano?"

Apretó sus dedos. Sintió cómo se estrangulaban entre sí.

"Creí que me entenderías," se le escapó. Tutearlo no estaba permitido, pero él era su amigo de la infancia, no la condenaría por algo así. "Toda mi vida fui criada para ser su esposa. Es como si de pronto no tuviera razón de ser."

"No fuiste criada para ser su esposa," replicó Yūgi. "Fuiste educada para ser reina y si ese es el caso, entonces si yo—"

"No lo digas," Téa lo interrumpió. "Tengo que irme."

"Téa..."

Pero Téa ya no se detuvo y, en cambio, buscó un carruaje para dirigirse a su hogar.

A diferencia de otros días, sus padres no la recibieron. Tampoco almorzó con ellos y ni siquiera les dio las buenas noches.

Estaban molestos con ella y ella no podía culparlos. Los había avergonzado. Los había decepcionado.

No era lo suficientemente buena como hija. No importaba cuánto se había esforzado.

Y sin darse cuenta, el día del Gran Baile llegó.

Así como una inesperada visita.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó por enésima vez.

Mana rió para disipar la preocupación.

"No me va a matar, Príncipe, tú la conoces bien," contestó, aunque sinceramente, Mana no estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

El Príncipe Atem la observó en silencio por varios segundos antes de suspirar.

"Comprendo," terminó por decir. "Pero de todas maneras trata de no—"

"Príncipe..."

"Está bien, está bien, no diré más," ella sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Los caballos que jalaban del carruaje relincharon un poco y uno de los criados tocó la puerta anunciando que ya habían llegado al hogar del Duque de Gardner.

Mana tomó una profunda respiración y se armó de valor. Todavía no se había arreglado para el baile, pero no le importaba mucho.

No soportaba estar en malos términos con la hija del Duque, no porque creyera que estaba en culpa, sino porque no era su naturaleza. Ella también hubiera reaccionado tan hostilmente si no supiera la verdad de la historia.

"Mana," el Príncipe la llamó una vez más antes de partir hacia el palacio. Ella lo miró. "Gracias."

No pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡No es nada!"

* * *

Téa guió a la señorita Owston hacia la sala de su hogar. El silencio a su alrededor era apabullante, pero no se dejó intimidar por ello.

Ambas tomaron asiento y si bien el mayordomo ofreció té, la señorita Owston se negó aludiendo que sería una rápida conversación.

Sin embargo ya habían pasado unos mi utos y no había dicho nada.

"Veo que no te has arreglado todavía," comentó Téa para romper el hielo.

"Lo mismo va para usted."

"No voy a ir. No me siento... en la mejor condición," explicó incómoda.

"¿Tiene que ver conmigo y con su Majestad?" quiso saber y Téa sonrió sarcástica.

"No me imagino cómo lo supiste," contestó. "Me gustaría saber por qué viniste de una vez."

La señorita Owston tomó aire y asintió.

"La primera vez que vi al Príncipe Atem fue en la ceremonia de entrada. Para ser sincera—"

Téa alzó una mano.

"¿Viniste a burlarte?" acusó.

Pero la hija del Conde no se dejó asustar y sólo negó.

"Cualquier persona que hubiera estado en mi lugar aquel día, estaría aquí hablando con usted hoy. Así que si quieres saber la razón detrás de ello, tendrá que oírme. ¿Lo hará?"

Por unos segundos, Téa fue sorprendida. Sabía que la hija bastarda del Conde era reconocida por su atrevimiento y ella misma la reconocía por ser liberal, pero de todas maneras seguía pareciendo un comportamiento algo impetuoso.

Ella solo bajó la mano y asintió.

"¿Sabía que el Rey enfermó este año?" de pronto pareció cambiar de tema.

Extrañada, Téa contestó:

"Por supuesto, estuvo en cama por una semana antes del inicio de clases en la Academia," comentó.

Pero se impresionó cuando la hija del Conde negó con la cabeza.

"Es peor que eso," confesó. "Estuvo en cama hasta después del inicio de clases, incluso durante el baile de bienvenida. Se cree que todavía está en riesgo. Por eso el segundo Príncipe dejó sus estudios antes y volvió."

Téa parpadeó confundida. No sabía de eso.

"Continúa, por favor," pidió.

"Durante el primer baile, fue su peor momento y se estuvo haciendo muchos arreglos por si el primer príncipe debía tomar el cargo antes de lo previsto," la miró. "Ahora le pregunto, durante esa fiesta, ¿pasó aunque sea un rato con el Príncipe?"

Téa frunció el entrecejo. Claro que había pasado rato con su prometido en ese entonces. La fue a recoger, llegaron juntos, bailaron una canción y luego...

_¿Huh?_

"Exacto," prosiguió la hija del Conde. "El Príncipe salió a tomar aire por un largo tiempo, y fue en ese momento en el que lo vi por primera vez."

"¿No acabas de decir que la primera vez que lo viste fue en la ceremonia de entrada?"

Ella sonrió como si recordara algo y movió su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja.

"En aquel jardín, fue cuando vi por primera vez su verdadero rostro, señorita Gardner. Cuando lo vi en la ceremonia de entrada, me parecía más como un muñeco que una persona. Sin expresar nada realmente con esa sonrisa falsa. En el jardín del palacio, en cambio, se lo veía tan... preocupado," su calmada expresión desapareció y volvió a ser seria cuando la miró. "Él estaba asustado. Preocupado por su padre y por el puesto que tendría que tomar, para el cual no se sentía preparado. Usted seguramente cree que lo enamoré con un malvado plan o algo así, pero la verdad es que cualquiera que se lo hubiera encontrado ahí y hubiese empatizado con él, habría robado su lugar. Porque usted no estaba ahí con él. Porque usted nunca estuvo por el bien de sus sentimientos, sino por el bien de su puesto y el que le correspondería cuando se casaran."

_"Te equivocas. No me quieres a mí."_ Las palabras de Atem sonaron en su cabeza como un eco.

"Así que a eso se refería," dijo en voz alta, desviando su mirada hacia la mesa de centro que las separaba.

La hija del Conde tenía razón. Téa nunca pensó en los sentimientos de Atem, ni en los suyos propios, sino que sólo se concentró en esperar.

Esperar lo que dio por hecho. Lo que sus padres habían intentado arreglar para ella.

Mana le sonrió amablemente. Qué tonta había sido.

"No creo que sea una mala persona, señorita Gardner," continuó. "Solo creo que confundió sus sentimientos. El Príncipe y el trono no son lo mismo."

Téa entreabrió los labios y luego sonrió dándose cuenta de las cosas.

"No. No lo son," concordó y se recostó en el respaldar del sofá mirando hacia el techo.

Aunque aceptara todo lo que la señorita Owston había dicho, Téa seguía sintiéndose insegura y desubicada. Sus padres eran otro tema incluso.

"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de retirarme," indicó Mana levantándose.

Solo entonces Téa recordó algo.

"Un momento," la detuvo. Ella volvió a mirarla. "¿Por qué me contaste todo esto?" quiso saber.

La hija del Conde lo pensó.

"Solo quería que supiera los sentimientos del Príncipe," explicó.

"¿Entonces no pudiste decirme esto antes de acusarme de cosas que no hice?" cuestionó.

Una vez más, la hija del Conde la miró sin entender.

"Nunca la he acusado de nada," respondió. "Por el contrario, siempre le estuve agradecida cada vez que corrigió mi etiqueta. La Condesa se hubiera molestado conmigo «por no hacer ver bien a su casa»," explicó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Téa frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Entonces quién...?"

Mana suspiró.

"Su Majestad necesitaba una excusa para romper el compromiso. El segundo Príncipe le dio la idea."

Téa no pudo creerlo. Abrió y cerró los labios buscando qué decir, pero simplemente no salían palabras.

¿Por qué Yūgi le haría algo así? ¿No eran amigos?

La hija del Conde soltó una risa suave.

"No lo hizo por malo, créame," mencionó.

"¿Entonces?" quiso saber.

Mana le sonrió.

"Bueno, apuesto a que usted pensó que ahora que había sido rechazada por el primer Príncipe, ningún otro buen pretendiente la querría."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que sí hay alguien y no es peor que Atem."

Téa se llevó las manos a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo. Su rostro se sentía caliente después de mucho tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿ahora sí va a ir al baile?" insistió la hija del Conde con una sonrisa agradable. "Me parece que no solo mi compromiso será anunciado."

Téa rió. Después de todo el problema que habían tenido, le parecía imposible que pudieran ser amistosas entre ambas.

Pero...

La hija del Conde se encogió de hombros.

Esa chica tenía algo especial.

Ahora Téa también podía entender porqué el Príncipe Atem se había enamorado de ella.

Ahora pensaba que ella sería una buena reina.


End file.
